Vacation Planet
by Rinaka
Summary: This is a really corny nonsense story I decided to write. *shrugs* What can I say? I was bored.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars people, but I do own Krissy.  
  
Author's Note: Hello! Guess what?? It's not a songfic! Amazing, huh? I hope you read this  
and tell me what you think. I only like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, okay? Krissy and Obi-Wan  
are best friends and so are their masters. That's why they're in the same apartment.  
  
Shout Outs: First of all, Alexci 'cause she'll kill me if I don't put her on here (No, I'm kidding.)  
Second, Marguerite 'cause she's my favorite *Nsync author. And third, Obi the Kid for being my  
favorite Star Wars author.  
  
  
Vacation Planet  
  
  
"Great. Wonderful, really," commented Krissy, as she looked at her data pad.  
  
"What?" asked Obi-Wan groggily.  
  
"We have a mission..."  
  
"So?" he answered, trying to get back to sleep. Krissy, however, was making that quite difficult.  
The medium sized red- headed 13 year old was bouncing nervously at the foot of Obi-Wan's bed.  
  
"...and the ship's leaving in, um, 10 minutes from the main spaceport."  
  
"WHAT!?" Obi-Wan threw the pillow off of his head and scrambled around for his tunic and  
boots. "Are you sure?" He asked, trying to read the data pad and put his boots on at the same  
time. He fell over.  
  
"Um, yeah. Here, eat this real quick."  
  
She handed him some toast and juice. He ate quickly and ran out the door. He was back a  
minute later, grabbed his lightsaber out of Krissy's hand, and ran out the door again, with Krissy  
on his heels.  
  
"We are in so much trouble!!" Moaned Krissy, as they ran down the street at top speed.  
  
"Don't remind me..."  
  
"I'm glad Sheena's not as strict as Qui-Gon."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Probably all I'll get is a scolding."  
  
"Kris..."  
  
"Qui-Gon'll probably give you extra meditation."  
  
  
"Do you want to die that badly today?"  
  
"I'm kidding. Shut up and concentrate on running."  
  
Just then, Obi-Wan skidded to a halt.  
  
"Uh- huh. Do the exact opposite of what I say. I don't care. Not... at... all."   
  
She stopped talking as she sensed something. She and Obi- Wan looked at each other, and slowly  
turned around. They came face to face with about 7 mean looking thugs. The thugs advanced  
threateningly towards the two Jedi, and they pulled out their lightsabers. They got into a huge  
fight: Obi-Wan and Krissy trying not to do any harm, while the thugs were doing the exact  
opposite. Then, Krissy accidently sliced the leader's arm off.  
  
"Oh, crap," she moaned. She turned to Obi- Wan. "Run?"  
  
"Run."  
  
They raced through the streets, with every evil dude in the city after them. After a minute, they  
accidently knocked over a vegetable stand and now had every vegetable seller in the city after  
them. A couple drunks joined in just for the fun of it, and a bunch of stupid kids.  
  
"We're... almost... there..." Krissy panted.  
  
"So? We... can't... just... take... all... these... people... in... there."  
  
"Good... point."  
  
Krissy swerved off to the side taking half of the crowd with her, and Obi-Wan went in the other  
direction.  
  
They met in the back of the spaceport, and jumped right before the two sides collided. They lept  
quickly over the wall and stopped to catch their breath.  
  
"Well, I'm glad we're going off planet. The council's gonna want to se us, and the other  
Padawans'll have a lot of fun with this."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Plus, It'll take at least a week for all these people to settle down," Krissy answered.  
  
They set off quickly to find their masters, but didn't have any luck. They finally went up to a guy  
and asked about them.  
  
"Two Jedi, you say? Nope. Sorry."  
  
Krissy and Obi-Wan sighed and looked at each other.  
  
"Um, Kris, you didn't by any chance check to see if our masters were up yet, did you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
They sighed again. Then, Krissy began undoing her belt that had her comlink and lightsaber on it,  
and threw it aside.   
  
"That's it. There's no way I'm going back through that mess. I quit."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Obi-Wan said, throwing his belt to the side also. "How about we go to that  
vacation planet? You know, the one that has every inch of it covered in relaxing stuff?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Hey, you! How much to go to that vacation place...?"  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
